The Long, Lost Hero
by HerbalIce
Summary: Percy Jackson has had a rough life we can all agree to that. But what happens when his halfbrother comes to camp and starts to ruin his life bit by bit. He becomes destroyed, when offered a place in the all-powerful army of choas does he accept? And what happens when a millenia later he is asked to return to the home that once betrayed them to save all of their lives again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I'm HerbalIce, but you can call me Kate 3**

**This is my first fanfiction that I will be making public, and I ahead of time want to thank anyone who stumbles upon it and takes the time to read it. It means alot to me :)**

**Always, ALWAYS! Feel free to give reguests, opinions (including flames) and whatever else. I will take the time to answer every single one.'**

**See You all around!**

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

Percy sighed as he looked over half-blood hill for seemingly the last time. He'd miss it. But It just wasn't a home for him anymore. Things had changed after the 2nd Giant war, some things for the better, others for the worse.

The gods had reopened Olympus and were keeping up on their deal they made, to claim all of their demigod children by the age of thirteen. The Roman and Greek camps stayed separate though. The difference between the war-bred, uber-serious Roman demigods and the loyal, fun-ridden Greeks was just to surreal to handle.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly in the demigod world, especially to Percy Jackson who was, to put it bluntly getting his first taste of freedom without a huge life-threatening prophecy looming overhead.

At least until around two months or so after the war. New campers were streaming in as always. Including Drake Dursley. You might just want to remember him, cause he's important.

Wanting fame and popularity, the first thing Drake decided when he arrived at camp was that he hated Percy, their hero.

Drake was soon claimed by Poseidon when during dinner Poseidon appeared and called for attention as he announced the claiming of his favourite son, which surprised many with the fact he was only one year younger than Percy and had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes. Most people just passed it off as coming from the mothers side.

Now, we all know Percy, a loyal and humble being, so we can all bet he still blames himself for all of the casualties from both wars.

Drake realized this and decided this is how he would knock Percy down. That and, his friends.

So Drake would work on turning everyone against him whether it was framing him for things he didn't do our bragging constantly that he is so much better than Percy, when in complete reality he wasn't. Percy, being the good guy never said a word back never bragged about himself or tried to prove Drake wrong.

So, not knowing better all the new campers flocked to Drake and supported him in his constant abuse of Percy.

Percy's "friends" soon started to join Drake to, as he was spreading rumor about Percy.

Nico started to support Drake when he was given constant reminders on how Percy got his sister killed and always hated the Hades kids.

Katie left Percy's side when the Demeter cabin's garden was flooded in the middle of the night and Drake just happened to be the only witness around and blamed Percy.

Conner and Travis got mad when "Percy" supposedly pulled a prank on them that could have killed them, even when Percy constantly said that he didn't. The twins soon started pulling pranks on Percy every ten seconds with the help of Drake.

Not that Percy really cared but the Aphrodite cabin stopped supporting him when he became "old news".

All he had left were the roman who where to far away to even know what was going on, Thalia who was always with hunters, and Annabeth the love of his life. He was disowned by Poseidon and basically shunned by the rest of camp when he was dueling Drake and won with his sword at Drake's throat he was accused of cheating which everyone believed… Hades! Even Chiron was supporting Drake on everything.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I honestly don't know what to do anymore everywhere I go I'm thrown harsh glares and curses.

Annabeth was the only on immune to Drake's influence.

At least that's what I thought, but little did I know I was surely to be proven wrong.

I walked down to the beach hopeing to clear my mind of everything that has been happening, there I was shocked to see two people making out next to the waves, dinner was going on in the pavalon and its not normal for anyone other tham me to be around. I didnt want to interupt cause that would seem pervy and weird so I tried to slink around so I could go to the other end of the beach.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the couple talking.

"Annabeth when are you going to dump that pathetic loser of a brother I have?" I heard Drake's voice mutter.

I prayed to all the gods (that still liked me) that she wouldn't say what I think she was going to say.

"I break up with that loser the next time I see him I can't take having to hide our relationship anymore."

That was enough, I turned around and started to run when I barreled right into a crew of Drake's main men.

"Where do you think YOUR going?" said a Hephaestus kid. Mutters of agreement came from the group behind him. I was cornered there was no way I'd be getting out of this one.

Slowly they started to move closer to my breath was caught in my throat as they pulled out weapons.

An ares kid started to speed up and quickly stabbed me in the stomach, bile started to rise in my throat.

'I will not fight back... I will not fight back... I deserve this... I deserve this' I told myself in my mind.

"Oh! I know the perfect thing to do the same Hephaetus kid said and started to carve something into my arm. I wimpered under the pain and began to lose consiousness. Black and yellow dots swimming around in my vision.

Once the were done as I assumed they all started to laugh and left me alone, my vision still blurry I looked at my arm to see blood pouring out.

I pushed my self up clumsily looking around. I was leaving I had no other choice. I couldn't take this kind of abuse anymore. I took off my sweatshirt wrapped it around my bleeding arm. My vision clearing slightly.

Without stopping at my cabin I slowly walked to the edge of camp, this was it.

As I was walking through the forest I collapsed and blackness overcame me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Kate here, I just wanted to say Hi, and…**

**All rights go to the wonderful mastermind *drum roll* RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

As I lazily woke up I was blinded by the color around me, and I'm not just talking about how when you first open your eyes when you wake up and it takes a few seconds to adjust. I'm talking about the actual colors around me, wherever I am. They certainly had a favorite color.

The entire room was a bright white, it looked so clean, it made a OCD person look more like the Hermes cabin. And that's saying a lot.

I sat up in the bed I was laying in. How did I get here?

From the opposite side of the room a figure rushed over to me, my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw it clearly.

With light, faded red skin, long purple hair, small white wings, and a nurse's outfit the woman started to call someone, at least that's as much as I could guess as I heard her talking in a language I've never heard before.

I tried to ask what was going on but no one seemed to hear me... Hades, they might not understand me.

Suddenly a swirling back portal-like thing appeared right in front of me and my words of confusion got caught in my throat.

Out stepped a man with pure black eyes that swirled with colors, pale white skin that was almost as white as the walls, wearing a business suit making him look _very_ important.

"Hello Perseus, I'm glad to see you've healed well." the man said in a voice deep, but smooth like silk.

"Wh-Who are you?" I managed to ask.

"Oh! My apologies that was rude of me. I'm Chaos creator of the universe."

My jaw dropped involuntarily, and I started to get up so I could bow.

'This man is the most powerful being in the universe it would be stupid for me not to... right?' I thought to myself.

He chuckled as if reading my thoughts.

"Please, Perseus don't bother I am not like those petty gods that require you to bow and basically wither under their very being."

"Why am I here?" I decided to change the topic, I had to know why I was here shouldn't I be in the underworld? I mean... i did die right? As if trying to remind me, the cut on my arm started to pound and burn. I looked over at it and for the first time was able to read what it said clearly.

It was one simple word written in ancient greek. But the deep meaning that had brawned into me was much harsher than the word itself. See, during the time that _Drake _had tried to turn the entire camp away from me there was one statement he repeated multiple times. That I was to blame for BOTH wars, that it was my fault that so many innocent people had died that the entire world almost came to ruin. Like I didn't think that before he had to rub it in I had always blame myself for everyone's death but being told directly that it was my fault it stung and that everyone else agreed... well it made it true. It WAS my fault for everything if I hadn't been such an immature kid directed by a whimsy little crush... it's all my fault.

Carved into my arm was "Δολοφόνος".

Murderer.

Thats what I am.

Thats what I always will be.

**Chaos POV**

"Why am I here?" Well straight to the point then, I see.

I saw Perseus look at the carving that was made into his arm, that had turned into an ugly white scar.

I could practically since what was going through his mind now. He's reliving the accusations held against him. The ones he took to heart.

I watched unable to speak as sorrow already filled his pain-filled eyes.

They broke him.

I quickly decided to speak up.

"Perseus..."

He looked up at me as if he had forgotten I was there.

"How would you like to be the commander of my army?"

His expression changed to shock and confusion. "What do you mean your army?, and why would you want someone like me in charge of it? All I do is get people killed.."

I cut him of in a serious tone.

"Perseus Jackson. You are the greatest hero planet earth has ever seen. You have completed so many tasks that I, myself believed impossible. You saved the world twice. You changed the gods actions. You did so much for them. All throughout you remained loyal and humble to them . Even when they broke you."

"That's exactly what I would want in the leader of my army. For millenia i have saved heroes from all over the universe that have been betrayed, forgotten, and thrown out just like you. ANd throughout all that time. I have looked for a perfect leader of my army. I should've realized it sooner Perseus. That perfect leader Is you."

Perseus took his hand and rubbed it through his hair, and smiled slightly. "I'm glad you have faith in me, my lord... I accept."

Pride, coursing through my veins I grinned and helped him up.

"Now, Perseus you do not have to call me 'lord' or anything like that you may simply call me Chaos."

"Well Chaos..." He said with a smirk on his face. "I will only agree to those terms if you would call me 'Percy'."

I grinned at his incompetence, "Okay Percy, but being in this army you will make many enemies, not that you don't have enough already. So, I suggest you take on a new name to go by."

Looking thoughtful for a second he looked up at me I'll let you decide that. I'm bad with name I recall that when I was a kid I had a turtle name turtley."

Keeping that in mind, I continued.

"Now Perseus I mujst introduce you to the army, but first I will give you the powers and traits of the commander. You will be the third most powerful being in the universe, second only to me."

On that note I tapped him once on the forehead with my index finger and watched as the power took hold.


End file.
